


Time is one Enemy, but so are you

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-06-28 03:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15699012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: He laid one last soft kiss on the handsome man’s face before he pulled back. Joshua snarled, fangs coming out. “Too bad I don’t fuck around with hunters, even baby ones.”





	1. Vamp Clubs Aren't for Babies

**Author's Note:**

> ｡･ﾟヾ(✦థ ｪ థ)ﾉ ｡ﾟ･｡ ˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥᷄⌓˂̣̣̥᷅ )‧º·˚ ｡･ﾟ･(*ﾉД`*)･ﾟ･。

Joshua let the heavy bass of the music flow through him. He smiled at the woman he was dancing with, giving her that look that made people weak in the knees and their panties wet. 

The woman looked like she’d do anything to have Joshua all over her. She’d be easy prey. A quick blood sucking session and he’d leave her in a semi-euphoric state. 

Touching her softly, he ran his nose up her neck, smiling as she gasped. He moved to whisper to her that they should leave but he felt eyes piercing into him. Disgruntled, he looked up to the second floor. 

Well then. A boy, no a man by human standards was looking at him. A handsome one. He had cheekbones that could cut Joshua, with a strong nose and a jaw that would be fun to nibble on before he sunk his teeth into his neck. And eyes that pierced through his heart. His unbeating one anyhow. 

The woman would have to be left. Pity. Quirking a tiny smile at her, he whispered, his voice sweet and full of power, “I’m sorry but tonight you’ll have to go home with someone else.” He left her side moving towards the bar, feeling those eyes on him. 

Leaning against it, he waved to the bartender. A half witch child that Joshua knew.

He nodded, going to prepare Joshua’s drink. 

Joshua waited. For both his drink and the man with the piercing eyes. 

His drink got to him first by scant seconds. Tipping his head back, he hid a smirk into his glass as he felt hands come around his waist. 

Softly, he dislodged them. He drank quenching his thirst for something wet. As he put down the drink, he turned his head to look at the intruder who touched him. “Can I help you?”

Handsome man from the 2nd floor was here. He smiled at Joshua, the corner of his lips almost turning into a smirk. 

“Might be able to,” he said shuffling close. “I have this thing that’s causing me trouble.”

Joshua raised his brows, looking him up and down, almost startling at the tent in the front of handsome man’s pants. “Was someone happy to see to me?”

“A bit,” he grinned. 

Slowly, Joshua smirked. 

* * *

Groaning against his lips, Joshua arched into his touch, making sure he rubbed at handsome man’s dick all the while. And what a big one it was. 

He pulled away, biting down on a whine as he felt the hand migrate from his ass to the crack of his ass, rubbing at where his hole was. Joshua placed his hands on handsome man’s chest. “Down boy,” he panted, smirking at him. 

Handsome man moaned softly, muttering out a small, “Fuck.”

“Hmm,” Joshua whispered, leaning in to pepper kisses on his jawline. “You’d want that wouldn’t you? To fuck me raw and leave me open?” He fondled the growing dick, smiling a bit as it twitched in his hands. Pity he had to do this, he was dead sure that the dick in his hands would have him feeling oh so good. He laid one last soft kiss on the handsome man’s face before he pulled back. Joshua snarled, fangs coming out. “Too bad I don’t fuck around with hunters, even baby ones.” 


	2. Don't ask for More

The hunter seemed to snap out of his lust filled daze as his hand moved from Joshua’s ass to grab something from his pants. A weapon most likely. 

Joshua moved, snapping out his hand to clamp down on the baby hunter’s wrists, bearing down on them with a strength that was supernatural. “I wouldn’t move for whatever weapon you’re trying to go for baby hunter,” he spat. “Not unless you want to lose a hand.”

He grinned, fangs flashing in the moonlight. He could see the baby hunter sweat. “I’m going to ask nicely about why you’re here in a vamp club and trying to come onto me. Especially when it’s a dumb move. I can smell the hunter blood running in your veins baby hunter.” 

Gulping, handsome man tried to test Joshua’s grip, which made Joshua hold down even harder. He’d leave bruises on him once they were done. “You looked…”

Eyes flashing, Joshua looked at him. “Young? Like I was freshly turned?” Joshua laughed. “I was likely born before your forefathers were damn fetuses.” Joshua looked at him, thinking for a moment, “Now where is your hunter tattoo.”

Handsome man squirmed, trying to get away. 

“I’m not going to hurt you. Not unless you make me,” Joshua muttered. “Ah. There we are.” He yanked on the boy’s, he was boy in comparison really even if they looked like the same age, collar. Joshua’s eyebrows rose. “A Yoon hunter?” He felt the boy still under his hands. Inspecting the rose closer, he narrowed his eyes. “No. Not only a Yoon hunter. You’re the heir. Daddy sending you off to your death? Coming to a vamp club trying to pick up vampires who are definitely older than your founding of your god damn clan even.” 

He snarled back at Joshua. “I’m the best. I can take any one. Old vampire or not.”

Joshua smirked, flashing fang as he licked his lips. “You’re not in the position to try to make threats boy. You’re treading dangerous territory. This area is neutral. You have no business being here with hunter weapons. Leave.” Letting go, Joshua stepped back to give him room. “Get out of here before vampires who are more willingly to spill blood want to try and get a piece of the Yoon heir.” 

He snapped back at Joshua. “The name isn’t boy! It’s Jeonghan.” His lips thinned as he realized what he had just said. 

Amused, Joshua laughed. “Well, Jeonghan. Leave before you die. You have no business here. Unless you’re a vampire endorphin junkie.”

“I’m here for information,” he growled. “Word had it that this was the place to get it.”

“It depends on what sort of info you’re looking for.” He gave Jeonghan a wry smile. “You won’t be finding it with your dick or in my pants.”

Jeonghan blushed something fierce. 

 Tossing his head, Joshua warned him, “Info rats are everywhere. Among vampires included. Go do it elsewhere.” He turned and started to walk away. He’d find prey another day. 

“What do you know of the rumored blood bath that somehow gave the Choi clan power over half of Gangnam?”

Joshua half turned. Well, wasn’t he after some rather interesting things. “The Choi clan are a bunch of wannabe elitists who play at being a true born vampire clan when they’re nothing but full of turned druggies. They either played their cards right to take over territories of Gangnam or they helped orchestrate it. Other clans are still recovering.” 

“Wannabe elitists?” 

“You don’t know about the Choi clan? Did your teachers not tell you about vampire history in order fight us?” 

Jeonghan looked at him rather blankly.

Joshua laughed, hard enough that he had to prop himself up against the wall. “Oh god, what are they teaching hunters now a days?” 

Baby hunter had the decency to blush. Scratching the back of his head, he muttered, “I might’ve slept through some of the history lessons.”

Joshua cackled.

“History doesn’t have much to do with actually killing vampires,” Jeonghan said, defending himself.

“It does when you know which clan you’re up against and what is their blood born talent,” Joshua petered out in between his cackling. 

“And what’s yours?”

Joshua stopped laughing. He gave Jeonghan a narrowed glance. “If you can’t tell what clan I belong to, then you don’t deserve me answering your question. Brush up on your history hunter. It would serve you well.” He moved towards the opening of the alleyway. 

“Hey,” he shouted, “wait. What else do you know?”

“It stinks of conspiracy and deals made,” Joshua shook his head. “I’d be careful with how you ask questions about it. It might cause more trouble than you can handle. Goodbye baby hunter.” He waved his hand in goodbye. 


	3. Left in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joshua knows less than he wants. And Jeonghan lies to save his hide.

“Fuck,” Jeonghan said, kicking at the wall. He winced a bit as he felt his dick throb. He was still hard as hell. That vampire was fucking pretty and he worked Jeonghan up to hell and back. If Jeonghan wasn’t on a mission and if he wasn’t a vampire, Jeonghan would’ve tried to get into his pants and into him. Damn it all.

He nearly jumped as his phone started to ring. Fumbling, he dug it out. “Hello?”

“Where are you?!”

Jeonghan moved the phone away from his ear. “In the alley way of the club. Let’s go. I didn’t get much.”

“Got it,” Seungkwan said.

Jeonghan wanted to wither into the ground but he had to go home and report still. Hopefully, his hard on would die by then. It would be too much to stand in his dad’s office and tell him what he managed to find while his dick was making its presence known.

“Hyung,” Seungkwan whined. “Where did you go?”

“I was talking to someone,” he said gruffly. More like he was shoving his tongue down that vampire’s throat and groping him six ways to Sunday. Then he got threatened and was given a scolding.

“Find out anything good?”

Seungkwan came to the Yoon clan due to his own being small and ill equipped to train someone at his age. They had their hands full as it was. As a good will gesture, Jeonghan’s father allowed him to be situated in their family, a bit like fostering.

Jeonghan didn’t mind. Seungkwan was bright and clever. They got along well. But right now Jeonghan didn’t want to explain that he still felt the urge to bury his throbbing dick in that pretty vampire.

“Some pieces of gossip that might be good if we pursue it.” He sighed, pushing his hair back. “Some other night though. If we stay out here too long someone might want to test the contract of neutral territory.”

“I didn’t manage to find out anything,” Seungkwan said, shaking his head as he followed Jeonghan out of the alley. “

“It’s fine,” he replied, patting Seungkwan on the back. “It’s only the first day. We have time.”

* * *

“Yo,” Vernon greeted as Joshua strolled into their shared apartment.

Apartment was talking lightly, especially when it boasted six rooms alone for sleeping, the living room, an office, and copious other things. It was more like a damn house in a building. But when you were the clan head that held the center of Gangnam and the whole of Hongdae money wasn’t an issue. Problem was that Joshua was just super fucking busy.

“The Chois,” Joshua said, “what do you know about what the fuck they did? The power in Gangnam changed hands and while I didn’t let it concern me since it didn’t touch clan territory or those around us I know they grabbed places that were out of their reach before.”

“What?”

Joshua narrowed his eyes at Vernon’s surprised face. “You’re friends with some of them. Tell me what you know.”

“Whoa. I thought you weren’t interested,” Vernon said.

“I wasn’t,” Joshua replied, going to the kitchen. “But when hunters are sniffing around asking questions it means there’s more to this than I thought. They may pose a threat one day and I refuse to be overrun by those god damn wannabes.”

“They didn’t tell me anything much. Besides drop a few things here and there before it went down. They bragged though.”

Taking a long swig of the blood juice he always made sure he stocked, Joshua snorted. “Typical of them. The reports said they only managed to grab hold of the a few of the outskirts of Gangnam but that baby hunter mentioned something about half of Gangnam.”

“They managed to take control of the outskirts as the reports said. They have the areas that the Lee clan used to hold.”

Joshua narrowed his eyes. The Lee’s held a small area, but they held onto it with everything they had. To lose it to upstarts. It meant more than just regular clan wars. Bringing back the niggling suspicion that there was something incredibly wrong happening. “The outskirts only correct?”

Vernon nodded. “Yup. Just those parts. But it’s enough to have them in ecstasy. And what baby hunter?”

“Some baby hunter,” Joshua murmured, thinking about what about Vernon told him. “He was young and asking questions that I dismissed.” He whipped his head to Vernon, “What exactly did they brag about? The friends you have from that clan.”

“A weapon,” he said. “They didn’t mention names or anything about it besides that it was a weapon.”

Joshua cursed. “Fuck.” He grabbed his phone, tapping away, sending texts to the right people. And one phone call. “Hello? I need you to find things out for me. I’ll pay double my regular rate.”

* * *

“How was it?” He folded his hands together, looking up at Jeonghan from his desk.

“It was helpful sir,” Jeonghan said, holding his hands together behind his back.

He gave Jeonghan a small smile. “What did you find out?”

“A possible lead.” Best to keep it short and truthful. If Jeonghan let out that he was too wrapped up in a vampire and the way his body felt against his, he’d be dead meat.

“No injuries?”

“None whatsoever.” Just his pride. And his neglected dick.

“Good job. I’m proud of you Jeonghan. You didn’t let anything happen to you or Seungkwan and you didn’t cause any trouble in neutral territory.”

Bowing, Jeonghan fought to make sure he didn’t blush. “Thank you, clan leader.”

“You’re dismissed. Go find out more. It’s never anything good when there is a huge upset in the way the territories change between the vampire clans. We don’t want them turning more humans.”

Quickly, Jeonghan left. He’d have to find that vampire again. it was a mistake to specifically go after that vampire, but Jeonghan felt it in his gut that he was important. Right now though, Jeonghan had to go to his room and get himself off. Damn hot vampire.


	4. History Tells me

Jeonghan groaned, slumping over the table. He did as the pretty vampire advised and was actually brushing up on vampire history. He really had slept through a decent amount of it. If his father knew, he’d be dead meat.

Jeonghan had the athleticism, the skills, the body to be a hunter. But he didn’t quite have the full arsenal of knowledge that he should’ve for his heir status. He’d just have to work for it.

What the vampire said held true though. The Chois were not pureblooded at all. One had the luck (?) of being turned a low-level noble of the Kim clan and over the centuries they built their little empire by taking whoever, turning whomever indiscriminately.

Other clans had watched, scorned them for their beginnings, railed at them for their barbaric ways of forcefully turning others. It caused a bloodbath at one point between clans. The others joining to put the Chois in their place as they were disturbing the fragile peace between them and the hunters.

The hunter clans were willing to let the vampires battle it out until they dragged humans into their little civil war. Vampires had used humans as ways to increase their clan size: people gone missing, dead due to blood loss, humans used as shields. The council railed against the vampire clans for dragging humans into their war, and the vampires offered no help telling them to butt out unless they too were willing to help them in putting the Choi clan in their place.

They did. The hunters upped patrol and took down vampires indiscriminately while the vampire clans worked to take down the power hungry Choi’s. It was the one and only time the vampires and hunters banded together, and it was enough to devastate the clan, whittling down their numbers.

But with the recent power shift happening, with the Choi clan gathering enough power to take parts of Gangam. It was odd. And it was enough to make the hunters go into a panic. If the Choi’s were getting their revenge on the vampires who was to say they wouldn’t try to get their revenge on the hunters.

Jeonghan closed the book, sliding it away from him. He needed to figure out who that pretty vampire was. His age certainly helped narrow it down a lot. But the vampire clans didn’t exactly provide pictures of who was in their clans. There would only be profiles on their clan heads and even those were hard to come by, held closely by higher ups.

Jeonghan had seen a few himself, but that was just because his father decided he earned the right. His dad didn’t let him see all of them though. He’d remember someone like the vampire who rubbed him into hardness. He’d have to find out the hard way.

Mentally, he choked on the word hard. Jeonghan did have to get himself off, more than once. His traitorous mind remembered the way that hand held his dick and the words that fell from the vampire’s pretty lips.

He was a weak, weak man. And the vampire was really lovely. Even thinking about it had Jeonghan junior twitching in his pants. Why was life hard?

* * *

 

“It’s harder than usual,” Minghao said. He grimaced. “No one is offering anything up besides bullcrap. And those who do know seem to be scared witless or in hiding.”

Joshua folded his hands together. “That’s surprising. For the famed info hunter to come up empty.” Frowning, Joshua stared him down. Some days he wished he could read minds along with his telekinesis. But no, the family blood only allowed him to move things with his mind. Which he mastered enough to cause immense damage, but still, being a telepath would help at times.

He knew Minghao wouldn’t lie. Especially not to him. Not when Joshua could make his life hell. But he wasn’t telling Joshua everything.

“What aren’t you telling me,” Joshua said, his voice cold and demanding.

He winced. Minghao usually had a good poker face but not today. “You know that the Lee’s were the ones to lose their foothold.”

“Of course,” Joshua snapped back. “What does the information you’re not telling me have to do with them?”

Softly, he said, “Lee Jihoon is in hiding in Gangnam.”

Joshua narrowed his eyes, getting up from his seat. “Where in Gangnam?” He felt a niggling in his stomach that he wouldn’t like Minghao’s answer.

“He’s hiding out in The Vortex.”

A glass crashed into the wall, shattering into pieces.

“Out,” Joshua said quietly. “You’ll get paid the rest once you find out exactly what I’m asking you to.”

Minghao walked out as quick as possible, trying not to show his fear.

* * *

Of all the fucking places for Lee Jihoon to hide out. in one of Joshua’s clubs. In one of his favorite clubs even. The audacity he had to hide out in Joshua’s territory, to possibly bring the trouble to Joshua.

He snarled. Another glass joined the other one, hitting the wall, the pieces dropping to the floor.

If Lee Jihoon wasn’t dying, well Joshua could always finish off the job if need be. Heirs to clans didn’t trespass without knowing the consequences. Maybe Joshua wouldn’t kill him.

Taking furious steps out of his office, Joshua motioned at his bodyguards to follow.

But going by the heavy pounding his body, Joshua wasn’t going to be so benevolent.


End file.
